Partners in Paradise
by Jerex
Summary: One shot story it can be seen as a prelude to Rock/Revy pairing, rated M due to swearing but hey if your reading this you must have seen Black Lagoon so it should hardly come as a surprise right?


A Black Lagoon Fanfic: Partners in Paradise

(This is a one shot story that I wrote after reading volume 1 of the Black Lagoon Manga, it can be seen as a prelude to Rock/Revy pairing, rated M due to swearing, but hey if your reading this you must have read or watched Black Lagoon, so it should hardly come as a surprise right?)

Ronanapur a Thai Port frequented by the scum of the pacific, a city of sin and vice, a haven for army deserters, drifters, hookers, junkies, mercenaries, contract killers and their the nice people, you don't want to meet the nasty people. And within this city of derogation a company known as Lagoon Company, a professional team of couriers who once in a while break the law to make a living, the crew of a PT boat the Black Lagoon.

Currently their newest member made his way through the grime filled streets towards the Yellow Flag Ronanapurs most popular and as a direct result most volatile bar, slipping inside he makes his way to the bar nodding a quite greeting to Bao the owner.

He didn't look like he belonged here in the middle of a den of murders and thieves; he resembled in his white collar shirt and tie with his Asian features, a typical Japanese salary man, certainly not the sort of man you'd expect to find in the bar at the end of the Earth.

He ordered a simple beer he only drunk the stronger beverages when he and his partner engaged in their drinking contests, he leant against the bar while he awaited his drink it was quite in the bar this evening, he risked a glance around at the other patrons who were busy, playing cards, discussing business, arguing, fighting…yep it was unusually quiet this evening.

Bao hands over the beer snatching up the cash with a low grunt and a wan smile and with that one of Ronanapurs most important (and yet least dangerous) figures makes his way to an empty table across from the bar. He had some time to kill before his partner would arrive, she was still finishing up on their last job but knowing her she wouldn't be much longer.

He should really pay more attention to his surroundings, wasn't she always telling him so? It would be entirely his own fault if someone killed him while he was day dreaming but it wasn't easy, he'd grown accustomed to be threatened at gun point (and that's just from his partner) he no longer flinched whenever a gun was waved in his direction, it had lost it's impact for him.

A new group mercenaries by the look of them, not regulars probably just arrived in the city, they were loud and rowdy and looking for trouble, clearly not the sort that would last long in Ronanapur, everyone who'd tensed as they strode in relaxes slightly as they continue on to the bar, it certainly was an unusual day when a group of heavily armed mercenaries storm into the Yellow Flag without shooting it up to hell.

He didn't pay them any heed their wasn't anything he could have done if they had come in guns blazing except jump over the counter to take shelter behind the bullet proof bar until he got an opening to escape out the back door.

He noticed that Bao served the mercenaries their booze with considerably more haste than he'd served him, then again it wasn't like Bao was going to let anyone with a gun and a foul temper wait any longer than possible, he'd grown quite attached to his bar and didn't want to see it razed to the ground…again. After all the last time about a month ago it had been their fault hadn't it? Well not exactly their fault it wasn't like they personally blew the place to Hades but it had been indirectly because of the Black Lagoon crew that the Yellow Flag got ever so slightly blown-up.

He was drawn out of his musing to find the mercs stood crowded around his table he blinks confused, he hadn't done anything to offend anyone…ever. He smiles a disarming smile and greeted his new friends? "hello can I help you?" the Yellow Flag wasn't quiet anymore, people were muttering between themselves glancing at the scene before them worriedly, not that anyone would intervene on his behalf that was just the way things worked around here.

The leader an ugly mug who was about two or three inches taller than Rock smiles a mean smile flashing a set of crooked teeth "sure" he laughed as though in on a private joke, his fellow mercs laughed along with him, judging by his accent he was American "you see pal" his sneering tone turned the word into an insult "this here's our table"

No it isn't he thought glancing around although there weren't any empty tables left having snagged the only free one five minutes ago, and out of all the others he was the only one drinking alone, and not carrying a gun. "Alright" he stands up "I'll find some place else" but the merc shoots out a hand griping him painfully on the shoulder "not so fast you can't leave like that, not without giving us some compensation" he smiled like a hyena.

"Do you know who that is?" a voice from the crowd asks the mercs, someone clearly thought this had gone far enough "that's Rock a member of Dutch's crew, the captain of the Black Lagoon" the mercs didn't seem that intimidated…yet "he's also the only negotiator trusted by the Russian Mafia, Chinese Triads, and the Church of Violence" Bao adds calmly cleaning a pint glass, probably hoping the mercs would realize their mistake and leave without damaging his bar. But although some of the mercs seemed nervous after hearing such heavyweight names been dropped in connection to Rock their leader was either too stupid or too stubborn to give a damn.

The Mercenary leader slams his arm into Rock sending him flaying across the room smashing his head against the bar he sits up gingerly reaching a hand to his head only to wince and pull it away his eyes drawn to the blood over his hand from a head wound he shudders slightly unable to tear his gaze away in morbid fascination of hi own life blood.

"I hate the stinking Japs" the merc spits on the floor "got me old man during pearl harbor bunch of cowardly half crazed basterds" he growls.

"Please no trouble" Bao pleads "not in here, please don't wreck my bar"

Ah yes thinks Rock his head was erupting in pain feeling the love he thinks sarcastically.

"No trouble" claims the merc "just putting a dog in his place is all" he towers over Rock "ever fought a war? I have you spineless son of a bitch!"

Rock knew he should ignore the taunts, he knew these fuckers could kill him, but he didn't care, he leapt to his feet holding on to the bar with a death grip to avoid falling back on his head "say that again" he growls trying and for the most part failing to sound tough.

The merc grinned and drew his gun "I'm gonna have to put you down dog"

Click!

The sound of two guns been simultaneously cocked came not from the mercs but from behind them, held by a young woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail wearing fingerless gloves, a grey sleeveless top over which she wore a pair of leather gun holsters, a belt kept a pair of hot pants held up but only just, her custom Berettas were engraved with the Jolly Rodger. She smiled through half feral eyes "these mother fuckers bothering you Rock?" she asks in a playful voice that barely disguised her eager tone, this was one girl who wasn't just ready for a fire fight, but openly craved the upcoming shedding of blood.

You see the reason no one who had half a brain in Ronanapur bothered Rock other than the simple fact he was to darn likeable wasn't that he was a member of Dutch's crew and as everyone knew Dutch looked after those he considered his own. And it wasn't that Balalaika of Hotel Moscow having a definable interest in his well being would be sure to extract Russian mafia style vengeance upon anyone who removed the subject of interest (although this was probably a factor) No the real reason was because the infamous 'Two Hands' Revy was his partner and bodyguard (although she'd probably deny the last part) and even though she routinely threatened him at gunpoint several times a day, insulted him, belittled him, considered him to be a pansy. She was always ready with her cutlasses to take on anyone who dared to threaten her partner.

No one who was sane and believe it or not it was actually hard to find anyone who was completely insane in Ronanapur or at least one that survives for long (Vampire twins are the one exception and even then, they didn't survive) wanted to go up against Two Hands.

As Revy duked it out with the mercs the other patrons dived or cover from the ricocheting bullets.

Their were eight Mercenaries mostly American but with a few Assuies Ex Marine and SAS types highly trained and heavily armed against one Two Hands Revy wielding only her trademark cutlasses, the mercs were outnumbered and outgunned.

Bang! Bang!

Rock knew better than to try and help Revy, there was nothing he could do in any case, and besides she'd only yell at him for his efforts best to remain where he was leaning against the bar trying not to collapse.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Revy had already killed five of the mercs, there were only three left and one of them had been shot in the arm, one of them an Australian having seen most of his comrades slaughtered by a gun wielding psycho bitch grabbed Rock by the shoulder which was already sore from the merc leaders previous grip, perhaps he felt his chances of survival would go up if he had a hostage, Rock knew better but was still pissed from their leaders earlier comments 'My mother is not a bitch" he mutters reaching behind him he snags a full bottle of rum and cracks it over the mercs head showering him with alcohol and broken glass, the fortunate merc (he was taken out by Rock rather than Revy) slumps to the floor unconscious scant seconds before Revy dispatches her final opponent the mercs leader with win holes bored into his chest.

Standing in the middle of the carnage surrounded by her seven kills she glances around as though daring anyone else to have a go however no one dared, and slowly she reholstered her cutlasses before striding up to Rock "That 'em all?" she asks her partner in a lazy drawl as though killing several heavily armed mercenaries was all in a days work for her (which it was)

"Uh yeah" Rock gestures at the unconscious merc by his feet "all except this one I knocked him out" if he was hoping for some praise he was going to be disappointed "Awe what the hell did you do that for?" she demands giving the body an inquisitive kick in the side "I hate capping them when their down, where's the challenge in that?" she glances at the bodies of the other mercenaries "although this hardly qualified" she scowls.

"Sorry" Rock replies with a shrug of hi shoulders "I figured Bao who could call the police and have him arrested" Revy gives him a condensing look "for what dumbass" she snaps at him 'besides since when do we call the police around here?" she snorts.

"Since we didn't do anything wrong" Rock replies "isn't it against the law to shoot up a bar and kill several people before a public spirited citizen can knock you out?" he asks Revy who just stares at him she opens her mouth to ask him what the fuck he's talking about, thinks it over and closes her mouth, shaking her head she grimaces "well I guess it's as good a plan as anything"

"Really?" Rock asks her pushing his luck ever so slightly "I think it deals with the situation quite well this way Boa can claim insurance to cover the damage to the bar, that means we won't have to pay him any extra fee's to cover the damage, and the police can inform the general public that they have recently arrested a very dangerous mass murder thereby reassuring the average citizen that there doing there sworn duty in keeping the streets safe"

Revy shrugs her shoulders "whatever" all this planning bullshit meant nothing to her, she'd already killed the fuckers what more did he want? For her to mop up the blood staining the bar walls and floor like some prissy maid?

She glances at Rock who was leaning against the Bar counter looking alarmingly pale, his wound looked worse than it actually was after all head wounds always bleed a lot. "You alright?" she asks him something other than her usual disdain entered her tone, it was almost but not quite concern, but he could live with it.

"Awe hell" sighs Revy "give us some Bacardi to go Bao" grabbing the bottles she offers her arm to Rock who looks at her confused, probably the head wound, how come whenever he takes a blow to the head, his evil bond villain side is unleashed? "Lean on me" she says, barely stopping herself from snorting, it sounded like some kind of double meaning bullshit, you can always lean on me, but she didn't go for sentimental shit like that.

"Always" he smiled that oh so bright smile, far brighter than a million sun's or it would be if had a poetic bone in her body, it was far to bright for this filthy city, if she wasn't around he'd have been sucked in, chewed up and swallowed down long ago.

They leave together, for once Revy was the one supporting Rock, with Revys drinking habits it was usually the other way around, but this was good and as it should be, two partners supporting each other, protecting each other, partners in paradise, for all their was.

"_You're always getting kidnapped and I always have to charge to your rescue like the goddamn cavalry" she complains, didn't he realize her heart skips a beat each time she loses him?_

"_Sorry" he apologizes, because what else can he say?_

"_You'd better be 'cos I swear to god the next time you get yourself grabbed I ain't running to your rescue, you can just reach down deep and grab yourself a pair of balls"_

"_I know" he replies, and he did, he really did._

"_Fuck it! No one else around here needs a mother fucking babysitter!" she yells, he was so frustrating, and hot, really frustrating, but so hot with it._

"_Sorry" he apologizes, but inwardly rolls his eyes, sure she's a bad ass gun woman, but at times she could be such a drama queen._

"_Jesus H. Fucking Christ Rock! Stop fucking apologizing already you goddamn pussy" she sneers, did he do it on purpose? Just to annoy her? She felt so at times like this._

"_Sorry" he replies, he really wasn't trying to antagonize her honest, he just couldn't do anything right, right now._

"_Ah Hell! The next time the word 'sorry' passes your skinny assed lips I'm gonna bore you a new asshole, dipshit" she promises, hand resting on her cutlass, she would always break her promise if he forced her, but then he never would._

"_Zan'nen ni omou" he replies, without a trace of humor in his tone of voice._

_She looks at him incredulously; did he just apologize in Japanese? She wasn't exactly fluent in any language other than English although she did know Me voy a matar maldito in Spanish and Zìjǐ qù tā mā de in Chinese. She decides to let it go just this once, and only since her exact words had been sorry, and not an apology in general._

_He smiled, she was so beautiful, so exotic, so sexy, and whether she admitted it or not, she was his, and he was hers, and all was right in the world._

"_Fucking A" she comments but there was no real malice behind it, maybe she would run to his rescue, just once more, a reliable partner was rare, one you could trust implicitly even rarer, and she could trust him, even if he was a prissy boy._

'_I get the feeling she'll save me again' he thinks, a reliable partner was worth all the insults, one he could trust with his life was worth far more, and she…she was worth his heart._

"_partners in paradise" wasn't that what Dutch had said once "if this is paradise I'd hate to see hell" they state in union, they truly were partners, and paradise, paradise was what you made of it._

Translations

**Zan'nen ni omou: Sorry in Japanese and Me voy a matar maldito: I'm going to fucking kill you in Spanish and with Zìjǐ qù tā mā de: Go fuck yourself in Chinese.**


End file.
